


If I Lose Myself

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Arguing, Character Death, Domestic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Regret
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>// 01:50 PM , 02/05/13</em><br/>// To: Sherlock Holmes<br/>// Aku akan pulang, Love. - JW</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>namun John Watson tidak pernah sampai ke rumah. SH/JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

> BBC SHERLOCK IS NOT MINE.

 

"Kamu itu menganggu saja! _Leave me alone!_ "

 

Sherlock menepis tangan John yang mau menyentuh pundaknya, sang dokter mundur kebelakang akibat tepisan keras dari Sherlock. Dia mengelus punggung tangannya yang langsung memerah, rasa sakit semacam ngilu ia rasakan tanpa harus menunggu lama.

 

si detektif menghiraukan John yang bermuka sakit dibelakangnya. Membelakanginya untuk kembali fokus pada berkas-berkas kasus pembunuhan berantai misterius yang menjadi perhatian utamanya selama sebulan ini.

 

Dia frustasi mengurusi kasus ini dan John tidak berhenti memaksanya untuk beristirahat, menyuruhnya meninggalkan kasus, tidur, makan, mandi, atau sebagainya! Sherlock paling benci kalau di ganggu ketika sedang mengurusi kasus! Bahkan oleh John, yang merupakan kekasihnya sendiri.

 

John saking terkejutnya tidak mampu mengeluarkan reaksi apapun saat Sherlock membentak lalu memukul tangannya. Dia menunggunya untuk menarik kata-katanya kembali, dan meminta maaf kepadanya.

 

Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Sherlock sama sekali tidak meminta maaf. Dia malah lanjut misuh-misuh mengurusi berkas-berkas kasusnya, mendumel sendirian.

 

John mengepalkan kedua tangannya disamping badan. Perkataan Sherlock barusan sangat menyakitinya, terlalu menyakitinya malah. Sherlock biasa melempar kata-kata kasar kalau sedang merasa tertekan, tetapi tidak pernah kepada John. Ini adalah kali pertamanya.

 

Tidak sanggup menahan amarahnya, John balas menyahut kepada pasangannya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit akibat rasa tercekat disana.

 

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu urus dirimu sendiri, _bastard_!"

 

Dengan itu John Watson berjalan kesal meninggalkan Sherlock di meja makan mereka. Dia meraih jaket Haversack-nya yang digantung di belakang pintu dan lalu berlari keluar dari flat mereka, tak lupa membanting pintunya dengan kencang sekali. Getaran yang disebabkan membuat salah satu gantungan lukisan dinding mereka jatuh ke lantai.

 

Bunyi kaki John menuruni tangga secara cepat menggema sebentar sebelum menghilang di telan kesunyian sekitar. Dari kejauhan bisa terdengar suara pintu depan gedung 221 terbuka kemudian tertutup. John sudah pergi meninggalkan Sherlock.

 

Mendengar suasana sekitar kembali sunyi senyap, barulah Sherlock sadar kalau John benar-benar pergi dari flat. Mungkin pergi menuju pub terdekat atau mengungsi di tempat temannya, bisa Sarah atau Matthew. Emangnya dia mau pergi jauh kemana di jam selarut ini?

 

Jari tangan Sherlock bergerak memijat ujung hidung, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa pusing mendadak, otaknya tak mau diajak bekerja sama akibat dari emosi perasaannya yang bergejolak karena perkelahian kecilnya bersama John barusan.

 

Akan tetapi Sherlock tidak merasa khawatir, John selalu pulang kerumah tiap kali dia pergi setelah mereka mempunyai masalah. John tidak pernah meninggalkan Sherlock dalam waktu yang lama. Selain Sherlock bagaikan manusia kehilangan kalau gak ada John, John sendiri terlalu baik hati untuk meninggalkannya.

 

"Tak apa," Sherlock memberitahu dirinya sendiri buat tenang. "Dia akan pulang. Dia selalu pulang." Gungamnya.

 

Dan si detektif jenius-pun melanjutkan investigasinya terhadap kasus pembunuhan yang sedang ia urusi ini.

 

* * *

 

 

Tik. Tok. Tik. Tok.

 

Bunyi jarum jam bergerak turun ke angka 2 membuat Sherlock sadar kepada sekitarnya kembali. Dia menoleh ke belakang punggungnya, melihat ada jam dinding kecil menunjukan pukul 2 pagi tepat. Sudah tiga jam lamanya dia sibuk mengurusi berkas kasus, rupanya...

 

".....John?"

 

Tanpa sadar Sherlock mengucapkan nama John. Melihat apakah dia sudah pulang apa belum. Ternyata belum, tidak ada panggilan balasan terdengar di dalam flat. Dengusan nafas lelah dikeluarkan oleh Sherlock, menduga-duga apa yang mungkin John lakukan sekarang. Mungkin dia masih duduk di pub, mengoceh kesal kepada bartender soal _boyfriend from hell_ -nya.

 

Sherlock meraih handphone blackberrynya di samping meja eksperimen dan mulai membuka halaman pesan singkat yang ditujukan kepada John;

 

> // _Come home_. - SH //

 

Dia mengirimkan pesan singkat yang sangat singkat sekali.

 

5 menit tak ada balasan, Sherlock mulai merasa khawatir. John tidak pernah membuatnya menunggu lama dalam mendapatkan balasan pesan.

 

> // John. _Where are you_? - SH //

 

Tetap tidak ada. Tidak ada nada dering tanda pesan baru keluar dari speaker handphone Sherlock.

 

Sekarang Sherlock jadi was-was. Dia menganggap John yang 'menolak' membalas pesan darinya sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali. Mereka bukanlah remaja mabuk asmara yang kalau berantem bisa sampai heboh sekali dan berlebihan. Harusnya John tidak se- _childish_ ini dalam menanggapinya.

 

"... _Fine_. Terserah kamu, John."

 

Kekesalan mengambil alih Sherlock. Jika ini yang John inginkan, maka ini yang dia dapatkan. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk melayani ngambekan John. Dia harus menuntaskan kasus penting di depan mukanya ini.

 

Akhirnya Sherlock memilih untuk berhenti mengirimi John pesan, lagian gak dibales juga sama dia. Apa gunanya?

 

_It's not like he never be alone like this before_.

 

* * *

 

 

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Sherlock dikagetkan oleh getaran handphonenya. Dia buru-buru meraihnya, berharap itu balasan dari John; tetapi ternyata bukan. Melainkan panggilan dari Lestrade. Kira-kira ada apa? Kenapa dia meneleponnya tengah malam begini? Apa telah terjadi kasus pembunuhan lain?

 

" _Yes_?" Sherlock menjawabnya cepat.

 

Suara Lestrade terdengar dari seberang sana. Dia terdengar lelah sekaligus sedih. "...Sherlock? Kamu masih bangun?"

 

Sherlock memutar matanya. "Tentu saja aku masih bangun, aku menjawab panggilanmu bukan?" Jeplaknya.

 

" _Sorry_. Uh, Sherlock... Ada berita buruk yang harus aku sampaikan padamu...ini soal John..."

 

Menyadari perubahan intonasi nada Lestrade yang menjadi sendu, Sherlock tahu ada yang salah.

 

"Eh?"

 

* * *

 

 

Dia tidak mempercayai Lestrade ketika pria itu memberitahunya. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Pikirannya berteriak, ini tak mungkin terjadi. Dia harus melihatnya sendiri.

 

Disanalah Sherlock berdiri; di ruang _morgue_ St. Bart, tempat favoritnya. Di depan ada kantong mayat milik polisi yang baru saja tiba satu jam yang lalu, masih ada bercak darah segar menempel di sekitarnya.

 

Dengan tangan mengigil Sherlock menurunkan pembuka dari kantong mayat itu. Dia sudah melakukannya ribuan kali, melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa milik orang lain dan mencari bukti menggunakan tubuh mereka. Tetapi kali ini...

 

Tubuh dingin John Watson yang berada di dalamnya.

 

Sherlock terengah kasar mendapati kalau partnernya yang benar-benar ada didalam sana, meski dia mencoba untuk _denial_. Tubuh John bersimbah darah, paling banyak disekitar kepala. Sementara untuk anggota badan yang lain, ada tanda kalau tulang rusuk beserta tangannya patah di dalam.

 

"John mengalami kecelakaan di persimpangan jalan, sepertinya dia sedang menyebrang jalan tapi tidak awas kalau lampu jalan sudah berubah menjadi merah. Ada truk melaju cukup kencang dan supirnya tidak melihat John ada di tengah jalan akibat kegelapan malam..."

 

Lestrade dan Molly Hooper selaku penjaga _Morgue_ berdiri di belakang Sherlock yang terpaku melihat jenazah John. Mereka berdua berwajah masam dan takut, takut melihat bagaimana reaksi Sherlock.

 

Sherlock mungkin berwajah tenang, akan tetapi gerak-geriknya tidak menunjukkan hal itu sama sekali. Perhatikan; kedua tangannya tremor, pundaknya tegang, pupil matanya mengecil sekaligus berkedut, pikirannya mengalami _overdrive_ dalam tingkat yang berbahaya. Kekangan emosinya lepas membiarkan seluruh perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini untuk keluar di saat yang bersamaan...

 

"Tidak... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi."

 

Ketakutan nampak jelas diwajah Sherlock sekarang. Tangannya gemeteran mau menyentuh muka berdarah John di atas meja khusus mayat; benarkah ini John? Ini John-nya yang beberapa jam lalu masih hidup?

 

"Sherlock..." Lestrade perlahan mendekatinya, dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam trench coat yang ia kenakan. Jaketnya itu agak basah, karena di luar sana sedang hujan. Hujan turun sesaat setelah kecelakaan maut merenggut nyawa John. "Kami menemukan handphone tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuhnya. Mungkin kamu ingin melihatnya."

 

DI tua itu mengeluarkan kantong _evidence_ yang didalamnya ada handphone berjenis Nokia yang mempunyai grafir 'Dari Clara untuk Harry' dibelakangnya. _Definately_ milik John, mata Sherlock dapat langsung mengenalinya.

 

Tanpa basa-basi Sherlock meraih handphone tersebut dari tangan Lestrade. Ingat tidak merusak kantong yang melapisinya, karena itu merupakan barang bukti. Dibukanya _lock_ handphone tersebut, layar yang tadinya hitam berubah terang dan menunjukan sebuah layar _message_ yang belum terkirim...

 

> _// 01:50 PM , 02/05/13_
> 
> _// To: Sherlock Holmes_
> 
> _// Aku akan segera pulang, Love. - JW_

Pesan tertulis itu tidak terkirim. John tidak sempat mengirimnya ke Sherlock, karena dia sudah keburu... Padahal dia sudah dalam perjalanan pulang... John----

 

"Nggak. Nggak----" Sherlock terengah kasar, dia hampir saja menjatuhkan handphone John kalau Lestrade tidak menangkapnya duluan dari tangan Sherlock. "Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" Sang detektif berteriak nyaring sekali, suaranya terdengar memekakan akibat ruang mayat yang kecil.

 

" _Stop_ , Sherlock. Aku tahu ini mengejutkan dan..."

 

" _YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!_ " Teriak Sherlock. Tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke lantai, Lestrade dan Molly terkesiap melihat Sherlock _breakdown_ seperti itu. "A-aku yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi, dia membuatku kesal karena dia tidak berhenti menyuruhku beristirahat--- kalau saja aku tidak memarahinya seperti itu...----"

 

Sherlock melepaskannya begitu saja, dia yang telah **membunuh** nya. Dia sendiri yang telah menyebabkan semua ini untuk terjadi. Selain menyakiti hati John, dia juga sudah... Merenggut **jiwa** nya.

 

Si detektif jenius mulai meraungkan hal-hal tidak jelas, kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rambut ikalnya. Lestrade menduga ia menangis, terdengar dari suaranya yang berubah parau dan dia merundukan kepalanya sampai bertemu dengan lantai dingin.

 

" _I am very sorry, John. John--- my John--- forgive me_...."

 

Dia menangis.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 25 tahun, seorang Sherlock Holmes menangis... Dan dia menangis untuk orang lain, manusia lain, untuk hubungan antar sesama yang menurutnya sangat membuang-buang waktu.

 

Sekalinya dia menangisi orang lain, dia menangis karena rasa kehilangan.

 

Sepertinya seorang Sherlock Holmes memang ditakdirkan untuk tidak bahagia.

 

Dia tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia apabila dia terus-terusan menjauhkan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Sekarang John Watson sudah tiada, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengkasihinya secara tulus.

 

Karena tidak akan ada lagi orang yang mencintainya seperti John Watson.

 

" _Please come home_ , John..."

 

Tidak.

 

Dia tidak akan pernah pulang kerumah untuk selama-lamanya.

 

Ini adalah hukuman untukmu, _dear_ Sherlock.

 

(END)

**Author's Note:**

> ....well shit kayaknya tipe plot semacam _"OH WHAT HAVE I DONE, I MADE A HORRIBLE MISTAKE, I AM VERY SORRY FOR DOUBTING YOU MY LOVE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME"_ adalah plot kesukaan gue (aka KINKS gue) dan gue pun menerimanya dengan lapang dada.... ini semua gegara temen yang lagi galau emosional membayangkan (maklum kami anak psikologi jadi kalau lagi galau ya berbahaya) kalau dirinya itu meninggal, dan ingin melihat adakah orang lain yang akan menangis untuknya. dan unfortunately gue menghasilkan sesuatu dari sesi curhatan kami... so guys pls if you ever find my fanfiction account do not show it to lecturer ok?
> 
> and btw, "If I Lose Myself" itu diambil dari judul lagu yang sama punya One Republic.


End file.
